Behind the Secrets
by Emmithar
Summary: What secrets are Greg and Sara hiding? One shot. Sandle.


**Behind the Secrets **

**By**: Emmithar

**Summary:** What secrets are Greg and Sara hiding? One shot. Sandle.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own them, sadly enough

**A/N:** Just a short one-shot that's been on my mind.

* * *

Ever so slowly Greg wiped the beaded sweat off of his forehead with a dry towel, sighing as he pressed his face into the soft cotton. It already felt like 100 degrees inside, even though it was only seven in the morning. And with the a/c out of commission for a week now, things weren't exactly going to improve.

He was expected in court in less than an hour, and frankly, he wasn't really sure if his appearance would considered acceptable. Right not he was in short sleeved shirt, a pair of shorts that stopped off at his knees. The only thing that kept him from wearing sandals was, more or less, lab policy.

Dropping the towel on the bench next to him, Greg reached over to open his locker, groaning as he saw the suit hanging there. Heavy and thick material that would not only swelter him, but suffocate him as well. Briefly he wondered what the worse would be if he did show up to court wearing what he was now.

"You little liar…"

Greg looked up in time to see Sara wander in before turning away. With a silent gulp he pulled his shirt off over his head, hoping that just maybe she would go away. Although he knew that wasn't very much of a possibility. He knew that Sara would be looking for him shortly after arriving, thanks to the rumor that was spreading like wildfire around the lab.

"You told Nick that you saw me in the shower, after you told me that you didn't see anything."

"I didn't see you in the shower," Greg corrected her, pulling out the tan suit. With a grimacing sigh he began to work on getting it on.

"Then why did you tell him that?" Sara wondered, leaning against the lockers to watch him.

"Because I may have accidentally mentioned something about your birthmark, and that's the only excuse I could come up with. Technically it's not my fault, it's yours," Greg pointed out, pulling on clean undershirt. He was already sweating again.

"My fault?" Sara asked, bewildered now. "How is any of this my fault? And why the hell were you discussing my birthmark with Nick?"

"You're the one who doesn't want to anyone to know about us," Greg stated, pulling on the jacket. "And our vic had an unusual birthmark, it made me think of you. It sort of came out before I could stop it."

"What do want me to say?" Sara questioned, "that I'm sleeping with you?"

Greg huffed lightly, standing on tiptoes to see the mirror at the top of his locker as he began to work on his tie. "You make it sound like its wrong."

"It is wrong Greg," she let out a sigh as she stepped forward, knocking his hands away. "I'm your supervisor; it's not supposed to be happening."

"Were," Greg corrected her, "you were my supervisor. Or did you forget that I passed my proficiency?"

"No, I didn't forget, but that's not the point," she warned him, trying to concentrate on what she was doing. "Grissom would still have a fit. And that would be light compared to what Ecklie would do if he found out." She finished off the statement as she tightened the knot.

"Breathe Sara," Greg warned, "I can't breathe."

She let out a nervous laugh, loosening the knot with her finger. "Sorry…"

"They honestly can't do anything," Greg reminded her, clearing his throat, "nothing happened between us until after you stopped training me."

"I'm still your superior," Sara said with a sigh, stepping back. "I'm supposed to be working with you…not taking you home every night."

"It's not every night," Greg defended her, drying his face with a towel once more. He envied her, seeing her in a tank top, a pair of shorts with her hair pulled back. Meanwhile he was sweating to death inside his own skin. "Some nights you come over to my place."

"Stop it," she warned, unable to stop the smile that crept up on her. "This is serious."

"I am being serious," he responded quietly. "I love you Sara, and I'm sick and tired of pretending nothing is going on between us for the majority of our lives."

"The majority of our lives?" Sara laughed, "We've only been seeing each other for a month Greg."

"Sara," he let out a sigh, "We spend most of our time working, and over half the time we have off sleeping. I've already worked a double in this unforgiving heat, and now I'm going to court, by myself, because Grissom is taking a personal day, for who knows what. We won't even be able to see one another until next Friday. And that's only if neither of us are called in. I hate seeing you every day, and having to hide how I feel."

"Alright," Sara let out a breath. "I'll think about it."

"That means no, right?" Greg wondered, frowning. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned into him, a bit surprised as she started kissing him, here in the locker room. Before she wouldn't even allow mingling contact…

"I'll think about it," was her only reply as she pulled away. "Now get going, you're going to be late."

"Yes mother," he grumbled quietly, closing his locker door. "And thanks for wishing me luck."

"Good luck Greg," Sara rolled her eyes, laughing a little as she sat down on the bench. She knew how much Greg wanted the others to know, she wanted it just as bad. Maybe it wasn't so much as having the others know, but being able to interact on the job without having to really hold back. There were limits, obviously.

Still it wasn't reasonable, not what he was asking. They're jobs could very well be at risk. Grissom at the worst would separate them completely, making it even harder for one another to visit. Ecklie would, without a doubt, fire them on the spot. Why couldn't Greg understand that?

The penalty, however, for hiding a relationship was far worse. She wasn't sure what it would be exactly, seeing that it had never happened to anyone before, but she was most certain that it wouldn't be anything great. For a moment she wondered if Greg understood what he was asking.

Their love wasn't easy, and it would always be a battle of wits in order for it survive. Even in dating Hank things had been rough, and the two hadn't even worked together. What price would they pay when their secret came out?

**The End**


End file.
